


The Tower Hotel

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dubious Consent, M/M, warning given for noncon but written as dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it was far too easy for the sentencing committee to just allow him to live. Hux isn't surprised when his lawyer shows up and tells him that there's a catch to being allowed to live. He just didn't expect to be told that The Tower, the prison where he'll be serving out his sentence for the rest of his life, doubles as a hotel for the wealthy and powerful. The committee gives him a choice: he can either agree to be one of the prisoners who serves the hotel patrons, or they can review his sentence. </p><p>What choice does he really have? Hux chooses to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tower Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Ruins of a Walled City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053959) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



> Based on conversations I've had with hollycomb and written with her enthusiastic consent. Hopefully she likes it. 
> 
> At time of writing this, only up to chapter 6 of Under the Ruins had been posted.

The Tower had the distinction of imprisoning the most First Order officers. Hux was, in that sense, one of many. Not that he knew who any of the others were or even had the pleasure of seeing the rest of them. Outside of his lawyer, daily visits to the shower, and the hearings he’d been taken to, Hux never saw anyone else. Which was fine. He could live with that, well he had to. Now that the hearings were over he doubted that he would even see his lawyer that often. 

The hearings had gone surprisingly smoothly for being a televised side show. Truly, the most surprising thing to Hux was that the members of the sentencing committee had voted against execution. Jek Porkins had run as best a defense as he could, but the prosecution had woven a picture of the destruction Hux’s leadership and machines had created. Even Hux was nearly convinced. 

That they voted to spare his life seemed too simple. 

And that was why he wasn’t really surprised when he was brought to his lawyer not even two days later. Jek was already seated, sorting files and looking frustrated. 

“I see the other shoe has dropped,” Hux said, lowering himself into a seat. 

“Yes,” Jek said, grimacing. “Unfortunately. I didn’t think this would happen.” 

“What exactly would “this” be?” Hux asked, slowly raising an eyebrow as his lawyer began sorting through his paperwork again. 

“What do you know about the Tower?” Jek asked. His agitation was nearly palpable. 

“It’s the prison where I’ll be living out the rest of my life,” Hux said. He tried not to let that feeling of hopelessness hit him too hard. That was what they’d been fighting for, him living out the rest of his life in solitude and isolation, probably writing his book and staring out at the mountains.

“It is also a prison,” Jek said. 

“Wait, what do you mean “also”?” Hux asked, caught off guard. 

Jek sighed heavily. “See, this shouldn’t have been a problem because you were… are still under isolation protocols. You don’t mingle with the general population. But you see, the Tower isn’t just a Prison. It’s a luxury hotel.” 

Hux snorted. “Do you have any idea how preposterous that sounds?” 

“It happens to be true,” Jek said, his mouth set in a grim line. 

“What, wealthy people spend a lot of money to see the view and share rooms with inmates?” Hux asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“In a sense,” Jek said before letting out a heavy sigh. “The prisoners have their own rooms, of course, but they are the staff. They clean the rooms, make the meals, keep everything running for the patrons.” 

“You’re serious,” Hux said, looking a bit flabbergasted. It sounded like First Order propaganda about the out of touch, decadent elites of the New Republic. Hell, Hux was certain that he had seen that piece of information slide across his desk and he’d chewed someone out for spreading such preposterous lies. 

“I am,” Jek said. “But that isn’t all the prisons do here. Any prisoner who consents can be chosen by a patron as a bed partner.” 

Hux snorted again. “Why?” 

“In my understanding Available prisoners are given small sums of money, sometimes nicer clothes, rugs for their room, extra blankets, cigarettes.” His eyes went to Hux. Hux still had a couple of packs stuffed under his mattress. 

“I don’t need cigarettes that bad,” Hux said. He could tell he sounded more defensive than the condescending he’d been aiming for. 

“You misunderstand,” Jek said. He pushed a piece of paper over to him. 

Hux took a quick glance at it. It was a consent form for 061-EBH to be labeled as Available for Patron Usage. Hux found himself frowning as well. He was supposed to sign it, apparently. 

“It’s not much of a consent form if I don’t have a choice,” Hux said. 

“That’s the thing,” Jek said. “You don’t have to sign it. You don’t have to sign this… but the Committee voted on the understanding that this was an available option of sentencing.” 

“And if I don’t sign it, then they’ll take another vote and this time it won’t be in my favor,” Hux said. He sighed heavily. “Hand me a pen.” 

“You don’t have to sign it,” Jek insisted quickly. “We can fight this.” 

“No, we can’t,” Hux said. “You tried. You did your best, but we both know that they believe that I have done too much to vote to save me again. This is done. My body or my life. It’s the choice they’re giving me.” 

“Hux,” Jek started. Hux could already see the beginning of disillusionment in Jek’s eyes. He didn’t have to be a mind reader like the Skywalkers to know that Jek was wondering how a system could be that corrupt to say they were saving a man’s life only to force him to sell himself to keep the privilege and then force him to pretend like it was consensual. 

“It’s my decision,” Hux said. He held out his hand and waited for his lawyer to hand him a pen. “I’m going to sign the consent form.” Because it was a choice. He was choosing to be alive. 

Jek reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He laid it in Hux’s palm. Hux clasped the pen and quickly sighed the form in his own crisp handwriting. 

“I’ll fight this,” Jek said. 

“There’s no reason for you to keep fighting for me,” Hux said. “You did your job. I don’t think they’re going to keep paying you.” 

“But it’s not right,” Jek insisted. 

Hux looked up from his drying name on the page. “So is most of my life, and about everything I’ve ever done. What’s one more?” He found himself smirking. At least he didn’t have to wonder what was to follow. Now he knew.

* * *

The process was very simple. During booking, or after the Patron arrived, they could request 061-EBH. On the booking form Jek showed him, such a request was categorized under entertainment, like a pay-per-view holovid. If the Patron called for him, he would be billed under comfort, the same as extra blankets, or excessive heating usage. Apparently some time Availables were billed as part of a package. Given the number of requests and the credits already being offered for him, Hux was up for bid. For now. 

Jek assured him that eventually the newness would wear off and that he would be placed in the rotation. Rotation was generally a half week on, half week off model for the prisoners on the list. They had specific workings hours. Availables under bidding were available at any time, though there was an absolute limit of five patrons a night. Supposedly, most prisoners didn’t go over three, and had a say if there were patrons they really did not want, like if a patron had hurt them in the past or they were the wrong gender for their preference. 

Jek had been trying to sooth Hux’s nerves before they had a chance to grow. Unfortunately, all his words had done was assure Hux that he would likely not get to turn down a patron, and that he would be worked to his limit, and possibly beyond. The system had already worked to treat him special in the worst way it could, breaking its own laws to do so. Now that they had Hux’s signature of cooperation, he doubted that he’d be subjected to anything better. 

He kept a copy of the paper work, the sample forms, and a big stack of extra paper that Jek left him with so that Hux could keep writing. Jek promised that he would come back to check on him, but Hux didn’t pay that too much mind.

Hux spent time organizing his personal affects when he got back to his room. He didn’t have much. It was restricted to what he kept on his desk. His letters and cigarettes never saw the light of day. He still had the file with all the information about the planets the Starkiller base had destroyed. In it he kept his papers that he’d been writing. 

Jek suggested a memoir. Hux wasn’t certain his writing could be considered that now or ever. But it gave him something to do during the day that wasn’t just staring at the walls. And every page gave him a sense of some form of completion. He numbered them when he got to the end of each page and placed them in the folder. 

Now put his extra paper in the folder, which was beginning to look a little over full. Next to the folder he placed the paper describing the rules for Availables, and the sample forms. Organizing didn’t take very long, but Hux appreciated the minutes it ate up anyway. 

When he finished he went and sat on his bed. If Ren had been there he would have either destroyed everything or he would have meditated. Hux wasn’t inclined to be destructive, nor did he actually know how to meditate. He had one moment where he wished that he did, with the hope maybe Ren could meet him that way, but Hux quickly shook that off. 

He didn’t want Ren to know about what he would doing. There were only two reactions Ren could have. The first would be to attempt to break into the Tower and break Hux out. But Ren needed to be focused on trying to kill Snoke. The second would be that Ren would feel betrayed. Maybe he would decide that Hux wasn’t worth it after all. Even if he didn’t decide that, Ren would still be distracted. He didn’t need the distraction. 

Ren had been relieved that Hux wasn’t going to be executed. Hux wasn’t about to give Ren something else to think about when he’d just cleared out his mind. 

Besides, there wasn’t much to be done. He had agreed to it himself. 

The dinner tray came and Hux ate without tasting it. He wouldn’t say that he shoveled food down his throat, but he didn’t know how long it would be before someone would come to get him. And he was certain that someone would come for him now that they had his consent form. 

He wasn’t disappointed when the guards unlocked his door. He’d only just finished eating. That told him he’d need to rush with dinner if he wanted to eat it all while it was warm from now on. He stood and they cuffed him. 

He thought at first that they would take him to whatever room immediately. Instead they took him to the shower. It was a standard wash at that point. He still wasn’t used to being naked in front of the guards, but he’d gotten very good at seeming like he didn’t care. A straight back bone and an ease with movements went a long way to making people think that he didn’t care. 

Everything was the same until they got to the clothes. There wasn’t any underwear to be had, instead he was given a tight pair of navy blue pants, and a plain gray short sleeved shirt that hugged him much more than his normal prison uniform. 061-EBH was stitched into the back collar. Hux ran his fingers through his hair, hoping to make it look a bit neater. 

“Primping isn’t going to help,” one of the guards sneered. 

“He’s just hoping for a bigger tip,” the other guard snorted. 

Hux kept his face decidedly blank. He didn’t exactly wish to be on board the Finalizer. He just wished that he had his uniform. He would be neat and tidy and he would look powerful. He wished he looked that way, even if he was very aware that there was no way to feel that powerful in this situation. 

They cuffed him again and took him to an elevator. They went up ten floors and out to a hallway which couldn’t have been any more different than the ones he’d been on before. These were lavish, with plush carpets he could practically feel through his slippers. The walls and floors were in different shades of golds and red and there was just an air of wealth to the place. 

Hux was taken to a door. One guard held his arm as if to keep him from running, and the other knocked on the door. 

A tall, surprisingly young man answered the door. Hux thought of the kind of boys whose parents sent them to the Academy, expecting great things for their son only because their son came from money. 

“Good, you’re here,” the man said. “Cuffs off and leave him here,” he ordered the guards. 

Hux glanced at the two men, seeing their annoyance. Hux didn’t show his own annoyance, but he did allow himself a short day dream about the guards strangling the man. It lasted about as long as it took for the guards to take the cuffs off him and shove him into the room. 

It surprised him to see that the hotel rooms were in the same pie shape and that they were about the size of his own cell. It was sort of disconcerting, staring at the black and gold opulence and mentally laying the plain white of his own cell over top.

“Wow, you really are uglier in person,” the man said, cutting through Hux’s thoughts completely. 

Hux turned to look at the young man. He wouldn’t exactly call the man much of a prize either. He probably worked out to look good. He didn’t have any of Ren’s physique, and nothing that came from actually fighting or adding anything to society around him. And the sneer that graced his lips was not attractive at all. 

Hux kept all of this off his face. 

“I means, gods above, look at you!” the man sneered. “No wonder you felt like you had to blow up the universe. The only way anyone would lay you would be if you were too powerful to say no to.” 

“Isn’t that what you do?” Hux asked. He knew instantly that he shouldn’t have said that. But the way the man’s face went completely white, and the rapidly red with fury told Hux he’d hit his mark perfectly. 

“Clothes off,” the man ordered. “You’re not good enough for them.” 

Hux took his shirt off and let it drop to the floor. Then he kicked off his slippers. It took more work to get out of his pants. They were tighter than he was used it. Really, he was glad he didn’t have to try and sit in them. He didn’t think about it as relinquishing the last thing hiding himself from view. He just wiggled out of his pants and left them in a heap on the floor. 

The man walked around him slowly. Hux watched him do it. The man’s face showed interest, but mostly disdain. When he finished one rotation around Hux he stopped in front of him. “You looked bigger in the holos. Must have been the uniform. I bet they had to pad you to make you look bigger.” 

Hux raised a brow. Certainly he wasn’t a massive as Ren, but Hux knew his own height. The man was only about half an inch taller than him. Hux wasn’t small. 

“Does it make you feel strong to dominate a powerful man?” Hux asked. 

The man showed his teeth in what was almost a promising snarl. But before any sound could come out of his mouth the man’s toothy showing shifted into a vicious smile. 

“On your knees,” the man said. 

Hux dropped easily. He’d knelt before. It wasn’t difficult. He didn’t allow himself to think about those times he’d bowed before Snoke, or anyone else. He did his best to not do anything but focus on the present. 

The man pulled out his cock. He didn’t say anything. Hux stared at it for a moment, and wondered if he could play stupid. Instead he wrapped his mouth around the head and slowly opened up more for the rest of the shaft. He could feel the man begin to get hard. The man grabbed onto his hair and twisted his fingers tight. It wasn’t quiet painful, but the feeling rode that edge. 

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” the man gasped. “I bet this is how you got you position. I bet you did it just like this, on your knees for your superiors.” 

Hux wanted to bite him. He considered it. But to do so would be to admit that he didn’t want to be there. It would go against the decision he’d made. He’d agreed to this. He could suck a few dicks to stay alive. 

The man started to move his hips, not quite fucking Hux’s mouth, but taking more initiative in the blow job. Hux kept his jaw relaxed and ran his tongue over the underside of the man’s dick. The man gasped. That sound was oddly satisfying. For a moment the man had shut up and his entire world was Hux’s mouth. 

Hux drew it out as long as he could. He hadn’t realized quite how addictive it could be to just control something. It wasn’t that different from his little game with the food trays and trying to make it a challenge for himself to get them out of his overly tidy cell before the orderly left. In this case, though, it was a moment where he had pure control.

All too soon the man pulled away. Hux nearly began to argue when he felt something wet strike his face. The shock of it took too long to set in. The man had come on his face. Some of it had gotten into his mouth, which had still been open. He could taste it, but he was still frozen in shock. 

“You look like a pornholo star,” the man said. 

Hux looked up to see that the man had produced a camera from somewhere. Hux shut his mouth and swallowed. He made a face at the taste, but he needed to get some semblance of himself back. He wasn’t going to keep kneeling there with his mouth open. 

The man laughed. “Aw, are you going to cry?” 

“You don’t taste that bad,” Hux said. It was lame as far as comment went. He certainly should have been able to come up with better. 

“What do you think?” The man asked, turning the camera around so Hux could see his own face, looking shocked and embarrassed at having cum on his cheek, nose and lips. “Maybe the First Order will even send it around talking about you being a traitor, General Cocksucker.” 

Hux swallowed and stood up. He walked to where he’d seen the bathroom. He wasn’t about to leave the room with another man’s spunk on his face. He could see his face bright red in the bathroom mirror. The man was laughing out in the bathroom. 

Hux turned on the water. He scrubbed his face clean with the soap by the sink, and used the man’s fancy towels to dry his face. When he looked in the mirror again his cheeks and ears were still red, but there wasn’t anything else on his face. He dropped the towel into the sink and walked out back to the bathroom. 

The man was lounging on the bed. He’d tucked himself back in and kicked off his shoes. 

“Are you done with me?” Hux asked. 

“The guards will be back for you in a minute,” he said. He didn’t look up from his datapad, no doubt sending the picture to his friends. 

He hoped Ren never saw it. 

Hux pulled on his pants, shirt and slippers. There was a knock at the door. Hux went and answered. The guards looked a little surprised to actually see him, but they cuffed him and led him off without a word. It was better that way. Hux just wanted to leave the entire evening behind, but he still had at least four more rooms to visit that evening. The silence was better. It gave him a moment to center himself.

* * *

Hux wasn’t surprised when his dream shifted to something soft. Ren had picked a clearing in a wooded area. The varying colors of green and brows surrounded him. It was a cloudy day, and the air smelled of moisture as if it had just rained. Hux had a theory that Ren was trying to take him to places that Hux couldn’t go while imprisoned. 

He couldn’t see Ren yet, but he knew he’d appear. Hux knew the feeling of the dreams Ren made for him now. Ren had practiced, and Hux had too, in his own way. He’d learned to feel the shift in the world. He’d learned to feel the way Ren changed the very makeup of the dreamscape. He knew because when Ren made it Hux didn’t feel alone.

Hux felt pressure on his shoulder. He could feel warm breath near his neck and the warmth of Ren’s body against his back. That was another part of Ren’s dreamscape. It felt so much more real. Hux could feel Ren resting his forehead on Hux’s shoulder as if it was really happening. 

Hux let out a breath. “I suppose you’ve had a hard day in the warm embrace of your family?” he asked. 

“Don’t start, Hux. Not tonight,” Ren asked. He wrapped his arms around Hux’s middle. 

“Am I your stuffed toy now?” Hux asked, recognizing the move as something very childlike. Ren wanted comfort. Hux was wishing he could be on the receiving end as well. But admitting that would mean questions he didn’t want to answer. 

Good thing Ren seemed too tired to really pay him much attention. 

“Very soft,” Ren said. “Best stuffed bantha ever.” 

Hux held back a laugh. “You’re far too old and too big to be acting this way.” 

“No,” Ren said like a pouty child. He hugged tighter to Hux until Hux let out an actual squeak. Then Ren chuckled, but he also loosened his grip. “Sorry.” 

“Yes, yes,” Hux said, as if to wave off Ren’s words. 

They stood there in silence for a while, as if just the presence of the other was enough. It would have been that way for Hux, maybe, if he had actually been in Ren’s presence, and not just in a dream. If the place Ren created for them was real and they were actually able to stand like that together, then maybe it would have been alright. But it wasn’t. No matter what Ren believed, it never would be. 

“How do you see me?” Hux asked. 

“Why do you ask?” Ren asked. Because some part of him couldn’t get his first “client’s” words out of his mind. It wasn’t like Hux felt like some great prize to be won. He knew he wasn’t beautiful. He couldn’t help wondering why Ren was bothering with all the trouble. 

Hux snorted, shoving those thoughts away before Ren could sense them. “Clearly I am a not a stuffed Bantha, so how do you seem me?” 

Hux waited for some flippant answer, although he knew that Ren was probably skimming his thoughts, feeling Hux’s need for an actual honest answer. 

Ren pulled away. Hux bit his bottom lip to keep from telling Ren not to pull away. His shoulder felt wrong without the weight of Ren’s head. His back and his middle felt cold. The only reason that Hux didn’t turn around was that Ren hand his hands resting on his hips. That warmth kept Hux grounded while he waited for an answer. 

“Like you’re everything,” Ren finally said. “That’s how I see you.” 

Hux laughed, hearing the rueful sound coming out of his mouth and knowing it was better than letting Ren hear how choked up that made him feel. “Of course you’d be a hopeless romantic.” 

“Of course,” Ren said. They dropped into silence again. Hux wondered if Ren was pulling apart his brain, finding out what he’d done that evening. Hux threw up as many walls as he could, a clear sign for Ren to keep out. He didn’t want Ren to know ever, if possible, about what he’d done that night and what he would be doing for every night after. 

“What’s wrong?” Ren asked. 

“You’re not the only one who had a crappy day,” Hux said. 

“Tell me,” Ren demanded. 

“Spoiled child,” Hux said, a touch of humor in his voice. He shook his head. He felt Ren’s hands tighten on his hips. 

“Hux, tell me,” Ren said, with a touch of a whine in his voice. 

Whatever happened to Ren that day had clearly knocked out any of Ren’s ability to be a reasonable adult. 

“Court paperwork,” Hux said. 

“Is there something wrong?” Ren asked. “Are they still trying to execute you?” 

“No,” Hux said. He nearly snorted. Of all the things he had to worry about now, that wasn’t one of them. “It’s just… exhausting,” he finally decided to say. He could spend a million years worrying about it all and it would never stop being tiring to him. Hux didn’t want to wake up and face the next day. He wouldn’t even get the pleasure of seeing Jek’s face. At least Jek wasn’t terribly unpleasant and happy to insult Hux. 

Ren wrapped his arms around Hux’s middle again, effectively dragging Hux out of this thoughts. Hux let out a low sigh. 

“How is it possible to feel so tired while being asleep?” Hux asked. 

“Life is cruel that way,” Ren said. He kissed the back of Hux’s head, which made Hux smile just a touch. Ren was being romantic again. 

Hux felt himself begin to fade. He closed his eyes tight and sighed again. 

“I’ll find you tomorrow,” Ren said. 

Ren didn’t let go. Hux could still feel it was he woke. But as he came to consciousness, he also became aware of the fact that he hadn’t seen Ren’s face. He lay in bed for a while, the feeling of being held fading while he tried to go back to sleep. It felt like a mistake that might haunt him, not seeing Ren’s face before he woke up. 

Finally, Hux just had to sit up. He was awake. It was a new day. Ren would come back that night. He hadn’t missed a night since they were separated. As much as Hux hated to have placed his faith back in Ren once again, he had to admit that he had done so. 

“I’m an idiot,” he murmured to himself. 

At that he heard the flap under his door open, and the new breakfast tray for the day. He got up and grabbed the other tray, slipping it out before the flap could close. It was a new day and he needed to be awake and aware. He didn’t have time to think about Ren. It would make the next night more difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on conversations I've had with hollycomb about upscale hotels and their tendencies to have prostitutes coming in and out for the hotel patronage. This is also based on the fact that The Tower is modeled after the Westin in Atlanta. So The Tower is now also a hotel. 
> 
> This will be a short series, mostly just written for fun. 
> 
> I also want to say that both hollycomb and I are interested in having a kylux meet-up this year at dragon*con. There is a tumblr for the meet-up. It's [here](http://kyluxdragoncon.tumblr.com). Sign ups will begin soon, and we're still looking for another admin. So check it out!


End file.
